nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou Manga Volume 6
- Special= - Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Volume 6 and the special edition of Volume 6 | release date = March 26, 2011日常（6） (in Japanese). Shounen Ace. | start = 88 | end = 105 | previous = Nichijou (5) | next = Nichijou (7) }} Nichijou (6) is the sixth volume of the Nichijou ''manga. the special edition was released with a nichijou Episode 0 DVD. __TOC__ Chapters Nichijou no 88 Mio is confused by a woman asking her something in Thai. Yukko begins to panic, but is then asked something by a man in Arabic. Nichijou no 89 ''See also: Nichijou Episode 22#Part 94 Mio's sister, Yoshino, runs into Misato's sister, Mihoshi, and they discuss kendo. Nichijou no 90 See also: Nichijou Episode 22#Part 95 Weboshi drops her meat bun on the sidewalk, and Fe-chan tries to get her to think positively. Nichijou no 91 See also: Nichijou Episode 25#Part 108 After giving up looking for Nano, Nakamura accidentally discovers Shinonome Laboratory and goes in to investigate. Nichijou no 92 While Yukko and Mio wait for both Mai and the bus to arrive, Mio discovers that the manga they'd helped her draw has won a prize. Mio and Yukko celebrates it. Mio say she got a free juice in a vending machine yesyerday, and Mio's sister didn't prank her too. Mio think she has a good things to come. and Yukko realize something, they should be call her before hand. and they think sister took the call. Mio complaint about her sister. well, Yukko tell Mio she got a prize regardless. Yukko ask Mio what a kind of a shogunate she going to run, Mio thinking to start "Mio shogunate" or something. Mio say it wasn't much but irregardless. Mio want to treat Yukko a juice for thank Yukko and Mai, but Yukko say she don't have to. Yukko tell to Mio "it's the money you made from chasing after your dream, after all", Mio really touched. and also Yukko remind Mio she said irregardless, and it should be regardless. 'Mio guessed she learned it wrong. then Yukko acknowledge Mio's mistake and gives Mio a quote, "it stops being a mistake, and instead beomes a step towards tomorrow", Mio got silent after Yukko say that. then Mio calls Mio and Yukko. Mio very shocked about seeing Yukko and Mai, she show a bright smile and she tell Yukko she tried to skip a supplementary and failed, Yukko say Mai did fail a last test. Mai personality changed 180°. Yukko shows Mai a Mio's prize, Mai congrats Mio and hug her. Mio confused about this, and Yukko tells them the bus has is coming. but it's not a bus, it's a Whellmonk'Wanyūdō (Japanese: 輪入道 literally "wheel (輪) monk (入道)"), also known as "Firewheel" or "Soultaker".. Mio getting more confused. Mai jumps into the top of whellmonk, Mai got burns and act nothing happen. Yukko ask Mio tp get on to the "bus", Mio say that thing it's on fire and Yukko tells her "Aren't we all burning in a few places ourselves?". Mio try to tell Yukko what the bus shape like, Yukko said all the bus has changed to whellmonk. then Mio ask Yukko to pinch her cheek, and Yukko pinch her cheek and tells Mio this isn't a dream, but Mio's cheek getting longer. Mio realize she was dreaming. the manga drops near whellmonk and getting burn. "dreams fade as if but illusions". Nichijou Short 8 * No Transience, No Killing: A monk found Mai sleeping. he tries to awake Mai by hit her shoulder, but on both of her shoulders there's a mantis and stag beetle. he can't hit Mai's shoulders. * Izumi: When the barista asks Izumi to name the baked goods she just pointed too, Sakurai-sensei gets confused and gives her her own name. The barista is as adorably awkward and polite as Izumi, so the situation is not cleared up quickly. * 1-B: Takasaki's class celebrates the end of mid-terms as if a long and terrible ordeal had finally ended. * River Fishing: Yukko goes fishing in a river and catches a boot and a kettle. Nichijou no 93 See also: Nichijou Episode 13#Prelude, Part 54 The Professor traps Sakamoto with the fish Nano had planned to use for dinner. Nano goes to the store to buy something new for dinner, but tells the Professor she can't buy any snacks because she misbehaved. However, the Professor wears down Nano's resistance and Nano eventually gives in... again. Nichijou no 94 See also: Nichijou Episode 21#Part 91 Mio appears in the Kingdom of Fey, already wearing one of the wood cubes and demanding the other. When she gets the other, the crew are in horror to discover that the wood cubes don't merely activate the ancient weapon: they make the wearer become the ancient weapon! Nichijou no 95 See also: Nichijou Episode 16#Part 66 Mio asks to borrow an eraser from Yukko, who makes it more difficult than need be. Nichijou no 96 See also: Nichijou Episode 23#Part 98 Izumi Sakurai goes into her brother's room and begins to clean it when she sees how messy it is. She then discovers a lewd magazine hidden under his pillow. Nichijou no 97 See also: Nichijou Episode 18#Part 74 On a train to visit Mai in a neighboring town, Yukko keeps embarrassing herself in front of Mihoshi. Nichijou no 97.5 See also: Nichijou Episode 18#Part 75 Yukko and Mai go trick-or-treating, but the woman tells them Haloween was yesterday, and they walk off without any candy. Nichijou no 98 Sakamoto tries to lecture Nano and the Professor, but it doesn't go well. Nichijou no 99 See also: Nichijou Episode 12#Part 50 Haruna Annaka visits a shooting booth where all the prizes are eggplants and caramel, none of which fall when hit. Hilarity ensues. Nichijou no 100 See also: Nichijou Episode 23#Part 101 Mai visits the Professor, who is at first quite hostile due to the incident with the dogs. However, Mai is eventually able to win her over by drawing her pictures of sharks. Nichijou no 101 See also: Nichijou Episode 19#Part 82 Kenzaburou referees an Igo Soccer match between Makoto and Takasaki-sensei, but has no idea what's going on. Ogi, who had quit the club, appears and explains, but it doesn't really help. Nichijou no 102 See also: Nichijou Episode 19#Part 78 Misato, Weboshi and Fe-chan are on the side of a road, waiting under an awning for the rain to stop. Fe-chan declares that she will do something no one has ever seen before, nor will ever see again. She runs across the street, turns and says, "Domestic violence," and the runs back. Fe-chan asks how it was, but Misato and Weboshi reply that it was exactly like Fe-chan. Fe-chan than declares she will do something completely unlike herself, and begins to run across the street again, but trips and falls into a puddle. As she gets up and comes back, a car drives by and splashes her. Misato and Weboshi both think to themselves that that was so like Fe-chan. Nichijou Short 9 * Fried Food of the Day: Izumi wonders what to make for lunch, but then notices she only has beef, potatoes and carrots. She decides to take a request from Makoto, but asks him what he wants for beef and potato stew. * Reverse Skill: Mio sees that she and Mai are wearing the same shirt and is embarrassed. She puts on a jacket before Yukko can arrive and make fun. When Yukko shows up, she's wearing the same jacket as Mio! Mio asks Yukko to take off her jacket so they're not wearing the same thing, and Yukko reveals she's wearing a shirt with a big "Y" on it. * Thirst for First: Yukko is the first one to arrive at class. She starts goofing off and pretends to be a stag beetle when Takasaki-sensei arrives, embarrassing her. He promises not to tell anyone if she helps him take out the trash. When they leave, it turns out Nano was in the room, hiding in the curtains. * Peacock King: Tsuyoshi is actually possessed. Tanaka performs a ritual that Tsuyoshi condemns for being so unscientific, but it works. Nichijou no 103 See also: Nichijou Episode 25#Part 106 Misato furiously wakes up Sasahara, who fell asleep in class. When she accidentally breaks his glasses, she begrudgingly offers to walk him around for the day. Nichijou no 104 See also: Nichijou Episode 25#Part 107 Mio sees Misato walking arm-in-arm with Sasahara and freaks out. Nichijou no 105 See also: Nichijou Episode 24#Part 104 The Professor won't eat her green onions. Nano tells her that she should eat everything on her plate, like Sakamoto, but it turns out he hasn't eaten anything because he's sick. When Nano offers Sakamoto whatever he wants so he'll eat something, the Professor pretends being sick so she can get chocolate. Notes * No Transience, No Killing: See also: Nichijou Episode 25#No Impermanence of Living Things, No Killing of Living Things * Izumi: See also: Nichijou Episode 12#Izumi * 1-B: See also: Nichijou Episode 9#1-B * River Fishing: See also: Nichijou Episode 10#River Fishing * Thirst for First: See also: Nichijou Episode 23#Solid First References Category:Manga